


You're My Shopping Mall

by gotsichi7



Series: song prompts [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, M/M, Youngjae the shopaholic, and a very hot Im Jaebum, and the instagram maniac, got7 freeform, how do i even begin to describe this, is this fluff is this crack????? idk you tell me, just read it ok i tried, my interpretation of shopping mall in context of Youngjae's addiction to supreme, not completely unnecessary winking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Shall i compare thee to asummer’s dayday out shoppingorYoungjae has a shopping problem and Jaebum is just hot.





	You're My Shopping Mall

There was just something about Youngjae personality that made it difficult for him to be discreet about the things he loved. If he was obsessed about something, it would be all over his instagram because yes, you guessed it right, he loved instagram (even though he deletes his post after awhile like his digital footprint needed spring cleaning). 

 

Obsessions come and go, even for Youngjae but a few things have stuck around for quite a long time in his life. Music (besides his dog, Coco) was one of those things and if the rate of which he was pursuing it was anything to go by, it was pretty obvious that it wasn’t going anywhere. He performed in any show that would take him, bars, restaurants, corporate events, festivals and even private ones. When he wasn’t performing, he was taking vocal lessons or piano lessons.

 

Now, music was his obvious career choice, so when he was looking to take a break he had other things on his mind. And those things tend to change quite a lot because unlike music they couldn’t really find a place in his world. On any free moment nowadays, Youngjae could be seen perusing retail stores for streetwear. With his hard work finally paying off, Youngjae had achieved a certain level of luxury in which he could afford to splurge on whatever he wanted in stores. And, boy, did he enjoy retail therapy. 

 

So when Youngjae arrived at the shopping mall after a long day of vocal lessons, the familiar smell of the air conditioning laced with tempting smells of snacks wafting through the air and eye catching signs of discounted items, naturally, Youngjae is elated. He headed for his favourite streetwear boutique almost automatically, his feet already all too familiar with the route.

 

Youngjae has convinced himself that he wasn’t going to buy anything. He knew that there were a new line of items that were just in store (he may or may not of been stalking the official instagram) but he simply wanted to look at them, admire them. He didn’t need them. He just wanted to take a look, an  _ innocent _ look.

 

“Hello, Youngjae-hyung,” Bambam, the new part-timer, greeted him when he entered. “Here to look at the new arrivals?”

 

Youngjae nodded, sheepishly, feeling slightly caught. “I just had to see it for myself.” he offered an explanation as if in defense. Bambam just smiled at him and Youngjae knew Bambam was already accusing him of buying things he didn’t need in his head.

 

He examined the display of items at the very front of the store, touching the material, looking at the designs. The feel of the each piece in his hand contributed to a long stream of thinking about how each piece would look on him and how it would fit in with the rest of his wardrobe, wondering if he truly needed another black sweater and if it was worth the price and, this was the exact thing that made him feel like he was exactly where he belonged. There was a childlike excitement whenever he saw the new arrivals or even the discount sections. The ability to purchase a new item and finally making it his own was addicting. 

 

Youngjae finally settled with another black sweater (the design is different, don’t sue him!) and a cool beanie to complete the look he has in mind. He carried the items to the cashier, already knowing that it was going to fit, (even if he doesn’t like the fit he could always bring it back) and that is when he sees  _ him _ .

 

Now, Youngjae had a few crushes in his lifetime but the feeling of seeing the man standing in front of him rivaled the feeling he felt when he was picking which clothing item did he want to purchase and that in it’s own was a huge feat. 

 

“Hello?” said the man, when Youngjae stood in the middle of the store just gaping at the beautiful man. “Are you ready to pay for your items?” he asked, tone completely unsure. 

 

Youngjae closes his mouth first, forcing himself to swallow an imaginary lump in his throat as he collected himself from the state of daze. The man had cat like features, two moles decorating his left eyelid as if drawn on, his facial features sharp but there was a softness in the way his hair fell on his forehead that made Youngjae feel like he had been stunned. 

 

“Are you alright?” he asked again when Youngjae clearly was still staring at him albeit being able to shuffle in his spot rather awkwardly. Youngjae wanted the ground to open up and just swallow him from embarrassment. Half of his mind was made up of just leaving the items with Bambam and coming back with it tomorrow but the other half was telling him to ask the beautiful man’s name, number and address. 

 

_ Get a grip man. _

 

Eventually, Youngjae gathered himself and with wobbly legs makes it to the counter. He can feel the familiar fidgeting in his hand as he places his things on the counter and touching the small items around the cashier as if it was the only thing grounding him from running away. The man looked at him for a long minute before finally deciding on taking the pieces of clothing to scan the codes on his till. 

 

“Are you new? I’ve never seen you before,” youngjae croaked when the awkward silence surrounded them as Jaebum worked his newly purchased items. ‘Jaebum’ read the name tag pinned neatly on the shirt he was wearing. 

 

“I’m filling in for a friend, usually i work in another branch” Jaebum said, looking at him with a smirk that made the twin moles by his eyes more attractive. Youngjae waved his card over the credit card machine with a shaky hand waiting for the approving beep.   _ Damn, this man was hot?  _

 

“Is it as big as this one?” Youngjae swallowed when he realized that he had been staring but Jaebum just giggled, the glint of mischief in his eyes as he bagged Youngjae’s items only making him look hotter. 

 

_ Why is he so hot?  _

 

“No, but it’s better” Jaebum said, holding the bag towards Youngjae and he caught it, letting his fingers brush with the other, sending electricity in his body. He was aware that his heart was pounding loudly in his ears but he could just swallow to wet his suddenly very dry throat. 

 

“Why’s that?” He asked, not wanting the conversation to end. 

 

“Because i’m there.” Jaebum looked at him, straight in the eye and did what Youngjae didn’t think was possible. He winked flirtatiously, the playfulness on his face adding an enormous amount of unneeded attractiveness. Youngjae felt like he was going to faint.”You’ll come visit me there, won’t you?” he added, clearly aware of his effect on Youngjae. 

 

Youngjae nodded and almost ran out of the shop, flushed red all the way till his ears. Looks like Youngjae has a new place to spend his obsession or rather, a new someone to obsess over.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for anonymous who sent in request for a 2jae fic and the prompt GOT7 - Shopping Mall. Thank you for reading this! i'm not happy with how it turned out but i hope at least you laughed at my attempt. 
> 
> find me @got7doubleb on tumblr or @gotsichi7 on twitter. sometimes i make more sense than this. lol


End file.
